Secrets
by Obscure-DA-member
Summary: CHAPTER 4&5 IS UP! Ginny, Luna, Colin and Eveyn start third year thinking they know everything. When will they see how wrong they are? There's more to f them that meets the eye. How long can they hide? After all, none  of them can keep secrets for long.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

**AN : Hi guys ! This is my second fanfic (the other is a WIP) and it's gonna be epic, don't 's basically Ginny, Colin, Luna and Evelyn (OC) 's third year at Hogwarts! Lots of secrets, drama, lurve, fun and mystery. And I know that Percy shouldn't still be in school but come on, I want to torture my characters a bit! RATE AND REVIEW! **

**Luna's POV (kinda) **

"Lu-NA! Come here RIGHT NOW !"

Luna looked up from the book she was reading, _The Secret Garden. _ She loved muggle literature. She put down the much abused paperback. "Coming…" she called back to her father lazily.

"Luna Evangeline Lovegood, you come here RIGHT NOW!" She sighed. There had been a time when her father never yelled at her, a time when he actually smiled. Of course, mum had been alive then, her life hadn't been ruined yet…

Oh come on, she scolded her self. Stop being so damn pathetic. It wasn't helping anyone and she had to be strong for Xeno, as she usually called him.

Her life wasn't that terrible either, she reminded herself. Even though most people thought her head was filled with, stupid daydreams, far fetched conspiracy theories and general soppiness, she WS a very clever girl. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, after all. She particularly liked transfiguration. She often got told off for doodling and daydreaming, but it wasn't because she didn't understand. She understood all too well. She just had other, darker things on her mind, which she tried to ward off with knowledge and fantasy.

And ther were friends. AS in, people that didn't openly mock her and were in fact quite friendly. Like….Ginny, yes, she was nice. As loud and overzealous as her tomato red hair, it was true, but a very nice girl and fun to hang out with. And…who else….oh yes, there was Colin, Colin Creevey. He was nice too. He also was rather hyper and over excited, bit he was calming down. People tended to walk all over him but he really didn't mind. And then there was Evelyn, the lovable owl of the group who always looked like she was hiding something.

Friends.

"Luna Evangeline Lovegood, could you PLEASE hurry up! We're going to miss the train! " Her father yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled back , reciprocating the frustration. She tugged up someone khaki muggle trousers, he pulled a sky blue muggle tee with the slogan "Unicorns Are Real" over her head, put on an egg yolk yellow cardy for good luck, and she was off with with a lilly in her glimmering long blonde hair and navy pumps on her feet.

_The Secret Garden _lay forgotten on the bed.

**Ginny's POV (kinda) **

Ginny woke up with a start.

"FRED, GEORGE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" she said. Cold water was running down my face and fred was holding a jug, smiling at her in his "'Morning, sis." kind of way.

"Works every time!" George smirked and he and Fred high-fived before walking out the open door.

Ginny jumped out o bed and checked the clock her dad Arthur had gotten her for her 8th birthday. She swore loudly as she saw the time.

"Seven THIRTY?" she yelled at no-one in particular. She was going to be late! She sat down on a a chair in her room as her specially enchanted brush tugged it's self through her red hair.

"Effing spots!" She said, smearing diluted bobutuber pus all over her face. "There that's better." She said more softly as the pimples faded away and she put on some eyeliner and lipstick, and some foundation to cover up her ginger complexion.

She put on a muggle low cut bright red tank top with the slogan "Kiss me, I'm Ginger" and and some dark denim shorts . She strapped on some high-heeled sandals and ran out the door, after kissing her poster of _The Weird Sisters'_, her favorite band_, _ lead singer Franky Mitchell. He was so dreamy.

She clip-clopped her way down the stairs in to the hot, busling kitchen we're her family was gathered doing this-and-that.

"Fred, give me back my-MERLIN'S PANTS woman PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ron shrieked at ginny, mock shielding his eyes.

"Oh look, ickle Gin's growing u-up." Fred snickered as he nudged fred, who was pretending to wolf-whistle.

Percy looked up from a particularly dull textbook. "Shut UP, all of you! I'm trying to study for my NEWTS!"

Ginny, blushing as red as her hair and tank top, put on a gold-coloured jacket and settled for tight skinny jeans.

The Weasleys were still bickering as they loaded themselves in to the cab, getting many strange looks from the muggle driver.

**So, yeah! That was the first chapter! Chapter 2 wil have Colin and Evelyn's mornings. This is one of the FEW times I will have a timeframe retold from several POV's. so don't worry! What do you think? Personally I love Ginny and her bros! Luna's dark past will be explored more, LOL! I always thought she was a neglected character. **

***reviews make Ginny more modest* **

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin's kinda POV**

"COLIN COLIN COLIN!" Colin Creevey woke up blearily to the high pitched, over excited voice of his brother Dennis, who was jumping on his bed in striped pajamas.

"Dennis….wazzamatter?" he said blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's the first day of school, silly! HOGWARTS!" Dennis exclaimed, tugging him out of bed. Dennis seemed awfully excited to get back to Hogwarts, but then again, who wouldn't be?

As Dennis practically skipped out of the room, now fully clothed in a plain yellow muggle tee shirt, dark brown jeans and white sneakers, Colin walked purposefully in to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The mirror was adorned with so many pictures he had taken himself, thre was only a tiny square of mirror left for him to see his reflection in. There was a picture of a twelve your old Harry shaking hands with Gilderoy Lockhart, Twelve year old Harry playing quidditch, Ginny holding a butterbeer Fred and George had sneaked back from hogsmeade as if making a toast, Luna modeling Spectraspecs, Evelyn hugging Luna and Ginny, Evelyn playing air guitar, Colin and Ginny feeding each other muffins in the school kitchens, Evelyn, Luna, Ginny and Colin in a group hug, Luna and Colin lounging by the lake

Colin put down the toothbrush and quickly chose an outfit, rushing more than usual. He walked down to the kitchen in a large-ish white tee-shirt, baggy jeans and red converse, stuffing some toast in to his mouth and washing it down with tea as his mum fussed over dennis and his dad read the paper.

"Looking sharp, Collin." His father remarked sarcasticly, his long nose poking over The Daily Mirror. "Would it kill you to brush your hair?"

"Daaaad!" Collin whined, but still skimed the top of his head with a comb. He put on a jacket that said ACDC as it was one of his favorite muggle bands.

Come on Colin, give, your mum a hug!" His mother called as he was going out the door.

Collin groaned and rolled his eyes, but sull managed to get pulled in to a tight hug. "Be good, yourself out of trouble! Remember to floss! And-"

He finally managed to break free of her grip and was off with his dad and brother, back for another magical year at Hogwarts.

**Evelyn's kinda POV:**

Evelyn woke up two hours before the alarm went off, as per usual with someone as organized and borderline obsessive compulsive as her. Groaning loudly, she rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow…" she mumbled and and slowly got up to sit at her wooden vanity table se had gotten when she was five. Pinned on it with muggle thumbtacks where pictures of her and her friends Luna, Collin and Ginny generally just mucking around all around the Hogwarts grounds. They wer also overlapped with lettrers and postcards said friends had sent her in the summer, winter and easter holidays.

There was a postcard bearing a pcture of a cheerful looking cottage in the Swiss alps with "LOVE FROM SWITZERLAND" printed on it in big blue letters. If you flipped it over you would see the following message.

_Hello, Evelyn. How is your summer? Me and daddy are visiting the alps in Switzerland because some of dad's friends from the Quibbler saw a Crumple Horned Snorkack colony here! I'm so excited!It's really nice here, if a bit cold.I had some fondue yesterday, it was so delicious! I adore the clouds too. Yesterday I saw one shaped like a heart, isn't that sweet… _

_Your friend,_

_Luna Lovegood. _Here she had drawn a little moon and a heart, her special sign.

And then it was overlapped by a letter, this time from Collin.

_Hi Lyn! (can I call you Lyn?) _

_I miss you sooooo much! Muggle England is okay, my cousins are dead impressed whenever I_

_Tell them about Hogwarts. They didn't believe me at first, but I showed them pictures I had _

_Taken at Hogwarts and swore them to secrecy. My dad's getting right fed up, wishing I had_

_A 'Proper hobby, rather than snipping away with that bloody camera!" The nerve of him!_

_No respect for my passion whatsoever! Dennis won't shut UP about magic, suppose I should_

_Take that as a good sign. Anyway, enough about me, how are YOU? How's France? What _

_Has my Lyn been up to- _Here it was overlapped by a picture of her and Ginny.

After a quick breakfast with her parents, Evelyn was off.


	3. Chapter 3

GINNY'S POV  
>"Okay, here you are, Kings cross station. That'll be 80 quid." the cabbie said lazily.<p>

Arthur easily pulled out the muggle money he always kept for this occasion "Er, can you help me count this?" he asked the cabbie, after several bungled attempts. The cabbie ruled his eyes but helped him all the same, muttering "bloody foreigners" under his breath.

The Weasley gang, as the family was affectionately known by many, got off the taxi with a lot of confusion of luggage, joke products, guitars and pet rats. Ginny, after grabbing her guitar and hit pink trunk, rushed off to the platform - trying (unsuccessfully( to escape her large family.

Ginny ran to the barrier, and before sh knew it she had fallen straight I'n to platform nine and three quarters. A huge grin spread across her face.

"Ginny!" she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned around and saw one of her closest friends-Evelyn.  
>"Linny!" she squealed and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"<br>"Aww!" Linny laughed "I missed you too!"

Ginny

Ginny suddenly was temporarily blinded by a camera flash.

"Well hellooooo ladies!" Colin joked, putting away hid=s camera as Evelyn and Ginny enveloped him I'n a group hug. It was good to be back.

The three friends walked the the hubbub of patents and children saying their last goodbyes.  
>"Where's Luna?" Evelyn asked between back-to-school fits if giggles. Just then, Luna spotted them.<br>"Hello." she said I'n that same airy-fairy voice "it's nice to see you all again."  
>"nice to see you too!" Colin said happily.<p>

"okay this is cute and all but were about to miss the train!" Ginny yelled impatiently. They all clambered on to the train and started the hint for a decent compartment.

"How about this one?"  
>"That's a slyhtherin compartment dimwit!"<br>"This one?"  
>"There is NO WAY I'm sitting with lavender brown!"<p>

Finally, it was Evelyn who found the compartment.  
>"Ah, much better." Ginny said as she flopped on the couch. Colin, Evelyn and Luna squeezed next to her.<br>"How was your summer, Lyn?" Ginny asked.  
>"It was great! France is wonderful. It's so sunny! The food is really delicious, so-" Evelyn babbled but was cut short by Michael corner sintering I'n the compartment. "Speaking of delicious, you're looking mighty fine, Ginny!"<p>

Ginny groaned going deep crimson and the rest of the group rolled their eyes. "Leave my alone!" Ginny said in a frustrated voice.  
>"I can tell by the way you're ignoring me that you want me!" Michael continued infuriatingly.<p>

It took about half a second for Colin to stand up snd yell at Michael. "Shove off, you arse!" he shouted. Michael left the compartment, muttering furiously.  
><strong>EVELYN'S POV<strong>

"Well, uh, thanks colin." Gnny said, giving him a one-armed hug.

"It was very sweet of you." Luna said softly, with a strange, longing expression in her eyes. Collin blinked at her in confusion.

"Well I think it was a bit of an over-reaction." Evelyn said frankly.

It was a strength and a weakness, her matter-of-fact-ness. She was never afraid to say her opinion, and not only say iy, but say it loud and proud. She was a fighter, it was how she survived. But it also tended to drive people away. That, and her quick temper, ability to hold a grudge, spiteful nature, know it all attitude and crushing witticisms.

Collin, Ginny and even Luna knew this, but they also knew she had many admirable qualities. She was actually very kind when you got to know her, hghly intelligent and brave. She always stood up for what she believed in. They knew everything about her, they thought.

But they didn't know her biggest secret. No-one did. And Evelyn was determined to keep it that way.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Creevey! Would you be so _kind _as to explain why you are ten minutes late to my lesson?" Professor Mcgonnagol barked. Her eyes slid suspiciously to Ginny. "You too, miss weasley!"

"Well…we were…uh…" Collin stammered. Giggling from the class of immature Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "No, it's not like that!" Collin said, blushing furiously. The wolf whistles didn't help.

" Collin was helping me with my Herbology homework." Ginny said, smiling all too sweetly. "_Weren't you Collin?" _ She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah,o-of course. Herbology homework." He said, glad for a reprieve.

Mcgonnagol raised a single eyebrow. Detention. My office. 5 o'clock." She gave them a reproachful glance. "Well, sit down then. Or am I going to have to wait all day?"

Fuming, Collin got in to a seat next to Collin. Detention on her second day back! She had a strong urge to hit something, someone, but she didn't dare. And she had thought her lie was pretty good! It sounded better than the real reason:oversleeping.

As Mcgonnagol started writing something on the board about cross-species transfiguration, whatever that was, Evelyn burst through the door. She looked pale and worn out.

"Miss c=Cavenaugh! Surely you know this means a detention!" The transfiguration professor snaped.

Evelyn went to her desk and whispered something as Ginny and Collin strained to listen. Something about _Dumbledore _and _arrangement_.

"very well, mss cavanaugh. Sit down."

Ginny could have sworn her chin touched the floor. No detention? Beckoning her over, Collin and Ginny grilled her for an explanation.

"What was that? How did you escape detention?" Collin asked, amazed.

Evelyn shrugged, looking uncomfortable "I dunno. She must've been a good mood or something."

"Evelyn, Mcgonnagal is never in a good mood."  
>"Can we please change the subject?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

When Collinn, Luna, Ginny and Evelyn were finally released from transfiguration, Ginny looked at her timetable and exhaled angrily.

"What is it?" Luna asked warily, dodging an owl flying over head in the busy corridor.

"Potions! With the slytherins! That means Snape and Malfoy in the same hour. " She muttered angrily.

As if on cue, the loathsome Draco Malfoy and his posse of admirers, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was hangign on his arm. Draco looked rather annoyed at this.

"Hey Weaslette, catch this!" He yelled, and through _Blood Traitors: Why They Don't belong In Decent Society _full force at her head, where I hit it's target and Ginny felt like crying out in pain. But she didn't. Bighting her lip, she bent over and picked it up, glaring at malfoy all the while.

"Like it? I thought you and your family could take a hint from it, and there's no way your family could even afford the dust jacket!" he sneered, as pansy laughed her pathetic fake laugh. Soon it was the whole corridor laughing. 'try not to get it too dirty!' Pansy sneered as Ginny held back tears. And she saw Harry, Harry Potter, standing there and not even caring.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" She screamed and ran to the bathroom, wiping her face.

"Ooh, what's it now?" Asked the resident host, looking excited.

"Not now, Myrtle!" Ginny snapped. She raised her clench fist and drove it to the wall, again and again, She wanted to kill malfoy. She wanted to tear him limb from limb, she wanted to watch him beg for eanyone else who thought she wasn't worth their respect, worth kindness. She wante to hurt harry, why couldn he see the feelings he had for her? How could he snub her time and time again? She would always be ron's sister. ALwas just another Weasley. She wiped the blood on the palm of her hand on her skirt, gave the wall a violent kick and stormed off, teary0-eyed and battered, to potions.

"Late again, I see." The potions master sneered. All the SLytherins chortled and he didn't bother to silence them. "20 points from Gryffindor." Madeleine Cossgrove, a Slytherin bully no-one dared cross, smirked her putting her right hand in the 'L for Loser' formation. Ginny found a seat next to Collin, who was glaring Madeleine. He wanted to punch her, but he was too afraid and just glared at her, mouthing "hag." Ginny pulled back a chair and kicked the table angrily as she sat down.

"Miss Weasley, I will not refrain from making you write "I will not attempt to destroy school Property" two hundred times if you continue to show that attitude." Snape snapped as the Slytherins laughed.

It was just another day in Ginny's life.

"McGonnagol gave me detention too." Luna sighed as Ginny continued to fume about McGonnagol. "All because I said she was being close minded about the existence of Nargles, can you believe it?"

"Well, I guess we'll all be together in detention, then!" Said Ginny, still furious. "And you STILL haven't told any of us how you weaseled your way out of it! Do you not trust us or something! I thought you trusted me!"  
>That hit a nerve. A nerve with a past. "Would you please shut up about, Ginny! It's not for you to know! Why do you have to be all up in my business, huh? Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Evelyn yelled back<p>

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Well tough! You don't know what it feels like to see your true love act like he doesn't even know! You weren't harassed your whole life because your dad was a 'blood traitor'! Did YOU have to survive the chamber of secrets? I don't think so! Just go away."

"Gladly!" Evelyn shouted and stomped off to the ravenclaw tower.

Ginny had never felt so torn, or so miserable. She just didn't know what to do, and continued storming up the stairs to McGonnagol's office, shaking.


End file.
